Big Time Candy
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: Logan loves ring pops, and who wouldn't after watching Kendall? SLASH. It may be pushing the T rating if it is tell me and I'll put it at M.


Author's Note: I got this idea from a ring pop taste test thing the boys did. To me, this is why Logan loves ring pops so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.

* * *

Logan watched as Kendall sucked deeply on the candy on his finger. Logan had made a mistake. He didn't realize that watching Kendall, his best friend and nothing more, suck anything would turn him on this badly. But it wasn't his fault, right? Could anyone help it while watching the blonde's cheeks sink in as he tries to steal all of the flavor from the watermelon ring pop on his finger? Could anyone not be turned on as they watch him lick at it too?

Logan felt his stomach tighten as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat next to the oblivious blonde. This was torture. He couldn't even attempt to make a move, not when they were sitting in Gustavo's office, listening to him explain what their new schedule was going to be like. He really should've waited and given Kendall his candy when they got home.

He ignored everyone around him, his gaze focused completely on Kendall as he twisted the sweet treat in his mouth, rolling it over his tongue and making Logan squirm in his seat. He could just picture it, Kendall using his mouth for something much better than just eating a piece of candy. His green eyes would focus on pleasing Logan and not on getting the candy to disappear as fast as possible. Logan had to bite his tongue to stop the moan from escaping his lips.

His heart pounded as Kendall moved the ring pop in and out of his mouth, closing his eyes in thought as he contemplated Gustavo's schedule. His lips moved to the tip of the candy as he sucked slightly on it, his tongue occasionally sneaking out to lick the sides slowly.

Logan shivered and tried to look away, but he had been caught. His body wanted to be touched and it would not let him look anywhere else, or think of anything else, until it had its release. But what was he supposed to do? Excuse himself to the bathroom as he tried to hide how aroused he was and go relieve himself? Even if he could bring up the courage to do that, he knows that the others would know. It was so obvious. Logan suddenly wished he wore looser pants. He was aching to be back at home where he could hide in the shower and solve his little problem.

His eyes focused again on Kendall, watching as he sucked deeper on the candy.

Logan couldn't take it, he wanted him so bad. He knew Kendall only thought of him as a friend, but he had thought of him as much more for years now. Maybe there was a way he could seduce him into sleeping with him. Though, was it really worth it? Would it be worth putting their entire friendship on the line for a quick release? No, he knew it wouldn't be. If he was going to be with Kendall for any amount of time, then he would need it to be serious. He loved him too much to just agree to a one night stand.

"Come on, Logie, Gustavo said we had the rest of the day off…er…what's left of it," Kendall grinned as he glanced at the clock glaring 10:30pm.

Logan jumped and stared up at the blonde before nodding and following him quietly, trying to pull his sweater down over the obvious bulge in his pants. His own ring pop was all but forgotten.

Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulders, pulling him close as he continued to suck on the candy, making the sound resonate louder in Logan's ears. He visibly shivered as he pulled his sweater down more, desperately trying to hold in the moan that threatened to escape.

The car ride home was horrible. Kendall was squished against him, still sucking and licking and biting his ring pop, successfully making Logan's skin tingle and the bulge in his pants throb.

Once they got back to the apartment, Logan ran for the bathroom, announcing that he needed to shower. He rushed, turning the water on and pulling his clothes off, knocking into the wall as his sweater got stuck on his head. Cursing he threw it off and then all but ripped his pants off, sighing as the restraining material was finally off. He bit his lip as he stepped into the warm shower, and just as he was about to grasp himself there was a knock at the door.

Before he could react, the door opened, revealing Kendall as he slid in. "Logan," he smirked, catching him.

Logan blushed red not knowing what excuse to give the other. So, opting out of telling a ridiculous lie, Logan decided to stand there and stare at him wide eyed.

"You got excited watching me eat this," his smirk widened as he motioned to the ring pop that was still on his finger.

Logan nodded slightly, speechless.

"And you pictured me sucking," he whispered deeply, taking a step closer to him, "licking and kissing your dick, right?"

Logan blushed bright and nodded, staring at him hopefully.

Kendall smiled and leaned closer to him, wrapping his hand on the back of his neck and pulling him into a soft and quick kiss. "I was hoping I'd have an effect on you. I've wanted you for so long now."

Logan gasped, shocked and whispered, "you've really wanted me?"

Kendall nodded, moving to kiss Logan's neck not caring that the water was soaking him through. "I love you Logie. Why do you think I'm so protective of you? Seeing how you reacted to me and this candy proved you wanted me too, so I thought I could make my move."

Logan blushed and grinned, pulling Kendall into the shower with him and whispered, "I love you too Kendall." His eyes widened as he looked at him. "But this won't hurt our friendship right?"

Kendall chuckled and shook his head, "of course not. We're always going to be together whether it be as friends or as more than. So, don't worry, just let me take care your problem and then we can discuss our relationship all you want. We can turn it over and look at it from every angle you can think of Logie, just not right now." He whispered, pressing into him and kissing his neck gently.

Logan grinned, knowing this would be their first time together, but it would definitely not be their last.


End file.
